borbaradacfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rennen Anderfall
Den Zwölfen zum Gruße meine Damen und Herren, ich, Herebrandt Heidemann begrüße Euch live aus Anderfall, wo in Kürze das große Rennen im Zuge des derzeit stattfindenden Turniers beginnen wird! Ganze 51 Läufer haben sich angemeldet, darunter einfaches Volk und ritterliche Teilnehmer, Männer sowie Frauen und natürlich ist der Lokalheld Firuns, der bereits in einigen Wettbewerben vorher sein Geschick mit... dem Holzklotz beweisen konnte, dabei und wohl der Mitstreiter, der hier die meiste Unterstützung hat! Alle stehen sie in einer Gruppe vor der Startlinie, und wir warten gespannt auf den Start! … Uuuuuund da geht es los! Du meine Güte, dieser Thorwaler will es aber wissen, er rennt davon wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hat er einen beträchtlichen Abstand zu allen anderen Läufern und sprintet auf den Sumpf zu... Nunja, seine ersten Verfolger sind ein Ritter.... nur bekannt als der “Greifenritter”, der hier in anderen Wettkämpfen gar nicht schlecht abschneidet und einem Zwillingspaar, die ssich alle eher für zügiges Dauerlaufen als Sprint entschieden haben. Der Thorwaler , man glaubt es kaum, sprintet durch den Sumpf einfach weiter durch! Wenn der nicht bald schlapp macht, muss ich mich fragen, ob sein Premer Feuer vielleicht noch andere Sachen beinhaltet als Alkohol, es kann ja nun wirklich nicht sein, dass einer alle anderen dermaßen abhängt! Da krabbelt er durch den Baumstumpf und ha! Gerade blieb er vornübergebeugt stehen und keucht und die anderen schließen auf. Und da geht es an die Kletterwand, die Zwillinge sind ganz gewitzt und ziehen sich gegenseitig immer von Vorsprung zu Vorsprung... Dürfen die das denn?? Wo is denn eigentlich Firuns, …. da ist er, er haut sich gerade mit ein paar anderen vor dem Eingang des Baumstumpfs... Nee, nee, das wird ihm wohl nicht weiterhelfen. Wieder zurück an die Spitze, da kraxelt der Greifenritter zügig, die schummelnden Zwillinge und oooh, die Begleiterin des Greifenritters... ich weiß leider ihren Namen nicht... rennt förmlich die Wand hoch als würde sie im Leben nichts anderes tun! Sehr beeindruckend, sieht schön aus und kann auch noch was, kennt man von einer Frau sonst gar nicht. Weiter gehts, oben angekommen kann der Greifenritter als erstes an das Seil, das über den Fluss hangelt, und fängt auch ohne zu zögern an, dicht gefolgt von den Anderen. Das Seil fängt ganz schön an zu wackeln, als nach und nach die ganzen Mitstreiter sich dranhängen... Oha was ist denn das? Eine Gauklerin hat sich einen Stock versteckt und balanciert über das Seil! Darf die das denn? Oooooh, kurz vor dem Ende wackelt wohl jemand am Seil und sie fällt ins Wasser, aber ahhh, die Begleiterin des Greifenritters hilft ihr aus dem Wasser. Eine Frau die schön aussieht, körperlich was drauf hat und anscheinend noch einen edlen Charakter hat, warum gibt es sowas immer nur bei Ausländern? Aber was plapper ich denn hier rum, die Läufer sind schon dabei, die Leiterwand wieder runterzuklettern. Der Greifenritter nach wie vor vorne kraxelt zügig nach unten aber WOAAAH!! Die Dame, die eben über das Seil balanciert ist, hat gerade aus diesen 40 Schritt Höhe einen eleganten Kopfsprung nach unten ins Wasser gemacht! Unglaublich, damit ist sie natürlich vorne! Was machen die Verfolger... Der Greifenritter kraxelt schnell weiter, seine Begleiterin kraxelt ebenso nach unten und SPRINGT bei ca 10 Schritt Höhe ebenfalls ins Wasser. Damit ist sie auch am Greifenritter knapp vorbei! Huch, da ist gerade einer der Läufer von dem Seil ins Wasser gefallen und treibt auf den Anderfall zu! Kann doch nicht so schwer sein, sich an einem Seil festzuhalten, wird er etwa herunter... NEIN er kann sich an einem Fels festhalten. Besonders glücklich sieht er nicht aus und *hahaa* er schreit laut um Hilfe. Sogleich schneiden die anderen Mitstreiter das Seil durch und schmeißen es ihm zu, so dass er sich ans Ufer hangeln kann. Das lobe ich mir, kein ehrenhafter Andergaster würde jemanden dort einfach sitzen lassen! Wieder zurück an die Spitze, da schwimmen sie, die Seiltänzerin allerdings nicht allzu schnell, und .. was macht denn die Begleiterin des Greifenritters da? Das sieht so aus … als würde sie gar nicht von der Stelle kommen, aber... was macht sie denn da bloß!? Anscheinend ist sie in eine Unterströmung des Wasserfalls gekommen, auf jeden Fall schwimmt der Greifenritter gerade an ihr vorbei! Und so wie das aussieht, bekommen die Zwillinge sie auch noch, wenn sie nicht bald mal... nun ja, in Richtung Ufer schwimmt! Da ist die Seiltänzerin am Rand, und läuft los, der Greifenritter ebenso, jetzt ist er gleichauf und... JETZT IST ER VORBEI, der Greifenritter gewinnt das Rennen! Was für eine Spannung, bis zum Schluss! Herzlichen Glückwunsch an den Greifenritter, der eine wirklich beachtliche Leistung gezeigt hat! Just in diesem Moment ist Firuns von der 40m Leiterwand gesprungen, doch ihc muss sagen, das sah nicht halb so elegant aus, wie bei der Seiltänzerin vorher... und au weh, ich glaube der hat sich wirklich weh getan, Helfer ziehen ihn gerade aus dem Wasser... Hoffen wir, dass es ihm gut geht und er für die weiteren Wettkämpfe wieder zusammengeflickt werden kann. Damit verabschiede ich mich, live aus Anderfall, Herebrandt Heidemann.